


Проблемы со сменой имени

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), Fannni



Series: Поговори со мною, ангел [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Забота, Юмор, броманс - Freeform, дружба, намеки на отношения, постканон, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Кроули много веков подряд пытался сменить имя, но адская бюрократия — такая бюрократия… К тому же — такая адская!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Поговори со мною, ангел [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776265
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	Проблемы со сменой имени

**Author's Note:**

> флафф, безудержный и беспощадный

— Значит, Кроулик, да, мой дорогой?

— Ангел!!! Откуда ты…

— Нет, что, серьезно — страшный демон-искуситель _Кроулик?_

— Это секретные документы!

— Впрочем, кролики, насколько я помню, отличались если не умом, то хотя бы плодовитостью, так что какая-то логика…

— Ангел! Это. Секретные. Документы. Адские секретные документы! Считается, что ты и знать об их существовании не должен! Откуда они у тебя?

— Твои прошения о смене имени? Ой, Кроули, да ладно тебе! Не такие уж они и секретные. 

— Откуда, ангел?

— От Дагон. Она сказала, что у вас там инвентаризация и часть архива решили утилизировать. Она подумала, что некоторые из документов могут показаться мне забавными… И она оказалась права.

— И что — она вот так просто их тебе отдала? Ничего не потребовав взамен?

— Кроули! Ангелы не идут на сделки с представителями Ада!

— Ха! 

— Наше Соглашение не в счет, это был особый случай. А с Дагон у нас не было никаких соглашений. Она просто… сделала мне подарок. От чистого сердца и ничего не требуя взамен.

— Дагон?

— Ну да.

— Мы об одной Дагон говорим? Такая невысокая, с чешуей на скулах и волосами как водоросли?

— Она самая.

— Я сплю. Это кошмарный сон. Или начало нового Апокалипсиса. Или…

— Ну а я в ответ подарил ей пару фунтов хорошего кофе.

— Фух! Ангел! Не надо меня так пугать! В такую Дагон я согласен поверить. Хотя ты и переплатил — я бы не дал за эти бумажки и пары унций. И вообще, если бы ты попросил — я бы тебе и сам рассказал, довольно смешная была история, если подумать, хотя тогда мне так и не казалось. Чертова Дагон с ее бюрократией! «Я не позволю вносить в отчетность путаницу!», фу-ты ну-ты! А в итоге одна сплошная путаница! Я всего лишь один раз хотел сменить имя… Один раз, ангел! И почти четыре тысячи лет в итоге шарахался с канцелярскими крысами, а они вечно все путали! И мне приходили подтверждения то на Кроулика этого, то на Гройля, то вообще на...

— Кровлю? 

— Ангел!

— А что не так, дорогой? По-моему, очень мило. И символично.

— Я хотел быть Кровлеем! Кровлеем, а не гребаной Кровлей!

— Ну, Змий тоже вроде как ничего так был вариант.

Пауза. Потом неуверенное:

— Ты... правда так думаешь?

— Оно, по крайней мере, выражает твою суть. Почему бы и нет? А знаешь, какой мой фаворит?

Безуспешная попытка притвориться равнодушным, короткая обреченная борьба и в конечном итоге — все-таки капитуляция:

— Ну и… какой?

— Краля!

Отчаянный протестующий всписк, придушенный на корню. Пауза, наполненная возмущенным сопением. Голос ангела — вкрадчивый, пронизанный восхищением, которое кто-нибудь посторонний (например, Гавриил) мог бы счесть и вполне искренним:

— Демон по имени Краля… Это, знаете ли, звучит!

— Ангел!

Как можно прошипеть слово, в котором нет ни одного шипящего или свистящего звука, — знают, наверное, только демоны. Ну, один из них точно знает.

— Тебе идет. Нет, ну правда, дорогой, не надо так волноваться, хорошее имя. Или вот, например, — Елозя. Ты только вслушайся: Ело-о-озя! Правда же лучше, чем Ползучка?

— Ангел…

— А еще Поулзли… 

— Ангел! Если ты…

— Протяжно так, с французским прононсом, почти томно — Поулзли. Шикарно!

— Если ты… Если хотя бы кому-нибудь!.. Хотя бы одному живому существу!.. То я...

— То что?

— Я… Я... Я с тобой разговаривать не буду! Ясно?!

— Хм… Аргумент.

Адские документы горят очень быстро, шипят и плюются искрами, словно бенгальские огни. В каком-то смысле это даже красиво — во всяком случае, с точки зрения Кроули.

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
